1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, which increase user convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus has a function of displaying images to a user. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting is now progressing worldwide.
As digital audio and video signals are transmitted, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide clear, high-definition images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services.
In compliance with the foregoing tendency, a remote controller for increasing user convenience has recently been researched by many developers and companies.